You Belong With Me
by Daniella TT
Summary: Songfic. Ravens been hiding her emotions for Beast Boy for a while now. But when Beast Boys girlfriend hurts him will she finally let her emotions for him immerse. Rae/BB Oneshot!


**This one came to me at 11:00 last night! I eventually fell asleep at 1:00 and I was only half way! But its done now! Yay!! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Taylor Swift and her songs, if I did I'd be rich... and I'm not... ];  
**

* * *

I could hear him. He had been on his cell phone for hours now but not till right now was I ever interested in what he was talking about.

I didn't mean to over hear everything but it wasn't my fault that he was talking loudly and that his room was right behind this wall.

I was sitting on my bed crossed legged trying to make of what he was saying. Something about 'you don't understand' 'don't over exaggerate.' Yup, he was talking with _her._ His girlfriend.

It got quiet quickly which made me realize that he had probably hung up already, and with the way he sounded he would probably want someone to talk with right about now.

I put my head phones down and placed my book mark on the page I was on and phased through the wall. He was only wearing his purple sweats so I could only see his green back since he had his back to me but I could still tell that he was thinking profusely about his recent conversation.

"You okay?" I ask silently hoping his answer will be yes, yet knowing that the odds of that happening were one in a million.

"No. We had a fight." He answered silencing my thoughts.

"I made a joke and she had an all out fit about it!" He told me still not turning around to face me.

"Then she obviously doesn't understand your humor." I respond thinking; _But I do._

"Huh, I guess your right."

A comfortable silence settles and I take that as my cue to leave. I phase back through the wall and calmly levitate back on to my bed sitting Indian Style. I place my head phones back in my ears and start playing my music that was Classical/Rock.

_She hates Classical/Rock. _I think to myself.

It's a typical Tuesday night as I finally let my sleep catch up to me and I crawl into my safe haven I call sleep. I let my thoughts wander as I hope to get dreary.

_Why does he like her? She'll _never _understand him and know him like I do! No one does except me. I've been in his mind and back I know him better than anyone. _

I finally get to tired to discuss with myself about his girlfriend as I relentlessly let sleepiness over take me.

* * *

I got up the next morning and walked into the kitchen to prepare my herbal tea in hopes that it will calm my thoughts that are wildly circling my weary mind.

"Friend Raven! I am overjoyed to see you this morning!" Starfire greets me, just like every day.

"Happy to see you too Star" I reply to not hurt the aliens feelings.

"Oh Raven you must say yes!" _Oh boy._ Is my first thought as she finishes telling me this.

"Friend Beast Boy has invited us to go see the war of ball of foot by our fellow Jump Citizen teenagers against the rival Gotham Citizen teenagers! He says Terra will be there since she is the number one cheerleader!"

"Star, for one its not war its a game called football. Two you probably mean captain, she's the captain of her cheerleader team. And three, I'd rather not." I tell her correcting her mistakes. I'd rather be in a room full of pink items then see Terra in her mini skirt and heels.

"Aw, come on Rae! I'd love for you to go!" Beast Boy says as he approaches me from the couch he was recently playing video games on.

"Yeah Rae! We're all going come on!" Cyborg yells not even bothering to turn around from the TV to face me.

"Alright alright, I'll go." I reply relentlessly. _I'd do anything for him._ I think to myself as I notice the look of sheer joy cross his face as I accept the invitation.

"Glorious! I shall take you the Mall of Shopping so we may buy clothing for our civilian appearance!" Star tells me as she proceeds to drag me out of the Tower and towards her slim car Cyborg built not so long ago for the redheaded girl.

* * *

There I stood. In all my civilian glory in front of the long body mirror I had in my room. Star had insisted that I buy the dark violet loose shirt I had on now. With it came a two inch black belt that stopped the shirt from hanging lifelessly. I had on my black skinny jeans and my black, flat, knee high steel toed boots on. I'm a crime fighter, I can't go anywhere as civilian without my steeled toed boots.

I found a black leather jacket at one of the stores that Star dragged me into, and I decided to buy it since it was mid November and it was pretty breezy out side now a days.

The holo ring did very little but still it meant a lot to me that it made my pale skin more tan. My eyes and hair kept their unique color.

As I walked into the Titan garage I took a minute to take in everyone else' attire.

Cyborg, now Victor Stone, wore the holo ring that made his metal body parts blend with the rest of his body. He had on a black and white striped polo shirt, dark wash, baggy jeans and a pair of black and white nicke's.

There leaning against the T-car, now a Jaguar XF10 Concept (sorry if actually doesnt exist I looked up sports cars on google and it gave me that) with Vic was none other than Garfield Logan. He had a green long sleeve button up shirt on, but had the sleeves rolled up so you could see his no longer scrawny muscles. He had on blue jeans and some green converse on.

His holo ring worked wonders on him. His skin was no longer green but a cream white and his hair was shaggy and blonde that gave him a surfer kind of look.

Robin, now Richard Grayson or Dick, was leaning against his now Honda Fireblade Schorcher. (again sorry if its not real) He had his healmet in hand and was wearing his idiotic black sunglasses even though it was 6 PM and we were still in the garage, go figure. He had a red polo shirt on and his dark wash blue jeans accompanied by his Harley Davidson Steel toed boots.

Starfire, or Kori Anders, had on a skin tight light purple shirt with her black button up designer jacket on. She had on knee high, black, steel toed, boots like mine but they were high heeled.

"Alright! Seems like we're all here! Lets get a move on people!" Vic said as he walked around his car and got it started.

Gar took shotgun while I settled in the back seat. Kori decided to go with Dick on his motorcycle. _Like always. _I thought. I was happy for them, especially for Dick who was like a brother to me. He had finally found someone to love. I just wish I was as lucky as him who had fallen in love with someone who loved him back.

* * *

When we all arrived to High School we noticed no one was there except for the jocks who were practicing and the cheerleaders who were walking the halls.

"Yo, Gar. We got the wrong place or what?"

Of course Vic had to be the one to voice this.

"Um actually we got here earlier than I thought we would." Replied the now blonde boy as he looked sheepishly at us as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now. Might as well just explore the grounds for now." Dick said as he and Kori took off towards the field holding hands. I could hear him trying to explain to her how football was played.

That left me, Vic, and Gar standing in the hallway that lead to the main hallway covered in lockers, and the fields.

A blonde girl approached us wearing a cheerleading outfit and had green pom poms in one hand. She was also wearing a pair of green heels to match the green outfit. She had her hair pulled back by a green bow leaving just her bangs to cover her eyebrows but still letting us see her blue eyes as they locked with Gar's green ones.

She walked up to him smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck leaving her pom poms to shower his back.

I walked out the door with Vic quietly trying not interrupt the make out session, yet still greatly disgusted.

I sat at a row of bleachers and started to think.

_How am I supposed to compete with _that_! She has elegant designer heels and clothes while I have a closet full of sneakers and t-shirts! She's a cheerleader for heavens sake! She could cheer for Gar if he was on a team whenever she wanted while all I can do is sit on bleachers! I can't even kiss the guy without blowing something up. _

I thought. I was no competition for her.

* * *

The game was half way through and all I could think about was what it would be like if Gar found out how much I loved him.

I let my mind wander. And of course this was how it treated me.

The game finally ended and Jump's green Titans won. Vic and I were sitting the Jaguar waiting for Gar to finish saying "Goodbye" to his girlfriend. Dick and Kori had already taken off.

"Where is he?" I mutter just as he walks out the high schools doors.

"Hey sorry I took a while Terra wanted to introduce me to a few friends of hers."

He explains to us as he steps into the front seat of the car.

It only took us a matter of minutes to arrive at the "House" that was planted in front of the tower. It was more at the west side of the bay but it was our house. Vic, not Cyborg, built it so that if we ever went out as civilians we could go out and come back into, and from a house instead of a tower so we wouldn't blow our cover.

He drove right into the garage and opened the secret door behind the garage and went right into a tunnel that was under water. Gar was looking out at the water, he seemed mesmerized as he looked out at all the fishes that seemed to be flying by.

After a couple of minutes more of underwater driving we entered the towers garage where Dick was now cleaning off his precious bike. Off to the side we could see the real T-car and Robins R-cycle.

Vic parked the car in between the R-cycle and Dicks Scorcher. I got out of the car and immediately teleported to my room after declaring that I was tired and wanted to rest.

* * *

A few days later I woke up to a **very** bright light. It was sunny outside, very sunny.

_Why did I pick the room with the most windows?_ I asked myself as I trudged out my room and into the living room.

I walked over to the kitchen and started to make my herbal tea when I heard Robin talking to the rest of the team.

"The park sounds great! Lemme just ask Raven and we all go and get ready!"

He walked towards me as I was about to make my hurry exit back to my room when he asked me.

"Hey Raven we were thinking about going to the park wanna come?"

I turned around and blinked.

"Um... no."

"Come one Rae! We have to go out! You know! See the town!" Cyborg told me excitedly. He walked over to the couch and threw a football at Robin who caught it without a problem.

"Yes friend Raven, you must go!"

"Come on Rae! We can play stank ball!" Beast Boy said trying to get me to go, which was not working.

"I'll make sure they leave you alone just come, please!?" Robin whispered to me trying sound as convincing as possible. Unfortunately for me he worked with the one man who could teach him to do it in his sleep.

"Fine I'll go. But, you guys have to let me read my book in peace."

"Booyah! We're going to the park!"

"Glorious!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright! Titans meet you at the garage in a few minutes!"  
_  
_

* * *

We were dressed in civilian clothing and were wearing our holo rings, except for Dick since he didn't need one.

We all drove to the park in separate cars. Me, hoping to get away as soon as possible, went in my own Convertible Corvette.

Vic and Gar went in Vic's Hummer H4, and Dick and Kori went in Kori's Black Convertible Camaro. (I'm really lovin their cars!)

When they arrived at the park Kori parked her car and pulled out a picnic basket from the backseat of her car. Dick pulled out a table cloth and walked over to the picnic table to help Kori set everything up.

Vic and Gar immediately went for the food, of course. I just walked quietly up to the table.

Once we finished eating, Kori walked over to the field and found a little corner for her to lie down on. Dick went with her and started pointing out the clouds that looked like objects or animals.

Vic was so full he went over and lied down in the center of the field and proceeded to sleep.

I was sitting under a tree just day dreaming when I felt a presence sit down next to me.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked. I knew it was Gar.

"Sure." I opened my eyes to see Gar standing in front of me holding his hand out to help me get up. I accepted and grabbed for his hand.

I'd been walking with him on the path for a while now just thinking, _Well this is... cool. Him not dating anyone, me not dating anyone. Me not hiding behind my cloak, and him in his worn out jeans, together. I ought to admit, it does feel good._

We found a bench that seemed suitable and sat down in a comfortable silence. We started talking about stuff varying from Robins stupid suit, to how incredible the day was. We were just having fun, not out there saving the world, but just two teenagers laughing having a great time.

_If only telling him how I feel was this easy. _

I turned to look at him and saw his smile. The smile that could light me up, me the darkest person alive.

_Haven't seen that one in a while. Sure he's smiled a lot, just not that particular smile. Now that I think about it, he hasn't smiled that big since she hurt him._

_**Flashback**_

_I sat up in my bed panting. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was now 3:00 AM. For some reason I had the weird feeling that Beast Boy needed me._

_"Just a dream." I tell myself hoping that it would calm my nerves, it doesn't._

_I get that weird feeling again. I finally give in and phase through my wall again, just like I did when I had heard him fighting with Terra over the phone._

_When I enter his room Beast Boy's asleep. He's lying on his back with his arms facing up. I noticed that the only clothing noticeable were his usual purple sweats._

_He started to turn around in his bed moaning._

_I get the weird feeling again._

_Something inside me urges me to go and comfort him but I hold back. Instead I walk over to his bunk bed and levitate to the top bunk. I levitate into my usual Indian Style and look down at the troubled green boy._

_"Sh... Beast Boy its ok." I tell him soothingly._

_Then he started talking in his sleep._

_"No, Terra... please... take me back! I'm sorry for whatever I did... please, take me back!"_

She broke up with him! _I think. I start saying my mantra and go into his head to see what he's dreaming about._

_Once in I saw him on his knees begging in front of Terra. _

Not only am I in his dream but a memory as well. _I tell myself quietly._

He's begging for her back! She dumped him! That pompous brat!

_I think to myself as I see her put her nose in the air and walk away with her pose doing the same. One of them even has the nerve to push him down to the ground, the other one snickers and Terra looks back and laughs as she walks away._

_I move away from the memory part and more into the dream part so I could intervene without causing a problem in the poor Changelings head._

_I walk over to Gar who's still on his back on the ground but now is propping himself up with is elbow. I walk over to him and notice that a single tear runs down his cheek._

_I crouch down next to him and wipe away his tear with my thumb._

_"Rae? What are you doing here?" He asks as I help him up._

_"You wouldn't let me sleep. I could feel your aura all the way into my dreams." I respond thinking up of a plan to leave before he wakes up._

_"Oh, so how much of that did you see?"_

_"Pretty much everything,"_

_"Oh... I'm ok, really." He tells me trying to assure me that his heart wasn't broken, though I'm an empath, I could feel it falling apart._

_He starts to stand up and I help up to his feet._

_"Gar I don't know why you even date her. She doesn't... you deserve better." I say, looking him in the eye, hoping he didn't catch on to the first part._

_"Thanks Rae."_

_He starts fading away and so does the scenery. I take this as him waking up so I teleport from his dream back into my room, body and all._

_**End Flashback**_

"Rae you ok?"

I hear him say, bringing me back to reality. I open my eyes and see Gars worried face infront of me.

"Yeah just fine."

After we all got back to the tower I went to go make my herbal tea and I notice Gar head straight to his room, laptop in hand. Dick and Kori went over to the Ice Cream shop as the second part of their "date."

Once I finished up my tea I headed over to Gars room to see if he was ok. As I stood in front of his door I started thinking of that night again.

_**Flashback**_

_Once I was in my room I climbed back into my bed and just as I was about to pull the blanket over my shoulder I heard a knock at the door._

_"It's me. Can I come in?" I didn't need telepathy to know that Beast Boy was standing outside my door asking to come in at 3 in the morning._

_I go over to my door now wide awake and open the door enough to see that BB was still only in his purple sweats._

_"Whats wrong Beast Boy?" I ask innocently hoping he's not here to talk about my intrusion earlier._

_"I just want some company." He replies. I let him in and he goes straight for my bed._

_He sits on the edge and I levitate over to the center._

_I make a hand gesture for him to continue._

_"I just had a bad dream that's all, just wanted some company."_

_We talk for a while longer and for some reason I feel content that, a few minutes ago he seemed like he was going to break down, even had tears already in his eyes, yet now he's laughing at a sarcastic remark I make about how dumb Terra must be to let him go, since she's blond. _(no offense to all whose like Terra personally I like her just not when she hurts BB)

_We started talking about our favorite songs, and then finally after wearing him down a little he told me all about his dream. I already knew it all but I just wanted to hear it from him. _

_**End Flashback**_

He opened his door, the quiet swish of the door brings me out of my memories and back into reality, which at the moment, is staring at me in the face.

"Um..." Is my intelligent response.

"Hey Rae, Um... watcha up to?"

"Um... nothing really, I just wanted.. well, to... talk, with you." I stutter.

"Oh, ok... well come into my humble home." He replies with a mocking bow as he opens the rest of his door and steps aside for me to enter.

I walk over to his bottom bunk and move some clothes that was piled on there.

"Wow, I'm impressed this place is pretty clean, for it to be your room." I tell him with a grin and a lifted eyebrow, as I look around the room and notice that he has a pile of dirty clothes in one corner, in the other his trash can is overflowing with garbage, and that his desk is piled with comic books.

"Yeah, thanks." He replies looking around the room and scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

As we make more and more small talk I start to realize that the real reason that I came to his room was to talk with him about something _different. _

"So... Gar, how are you and Terra doing?" I ask as gently as possible.

"Well, she won't answer my calls anymore, or my text messages, but hey, like you said I deserve better."

"Yeah, um... Gar..."

"Actually your right I do deserve better..." he cuts me off.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Rae... um... I was wondering... if you, um..."

"Yes... I mean, sure..." I respond hoping not to sound too urgent.

"I've really like you for a while now Rae... even before Terra got into the picture, it's just... it seemed as if you didn't like me back."

"Gar, I like you more than you could ever imagine. Trust me Gar, you belong with me."

_

* * *

  
_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cuz' she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listen to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

She wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and  
find that what your lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can' help thinkin this is how it ought to be  
Laughin on the park bench thinking to myself  
"Hey isn't this easy"

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine I know you better than that  
Hey watcha doin' with a girl like that?

She wears high heels I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreamin bout the day when you wake up and  
Find that what your lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standin by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh'  
I remeber you drivin to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When I know your about to cry  
I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know its with me

Can't you see that I'm that the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever though just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!! Oh and I have a poll up on my profile and I'd really appreciate it if you voted!! Thanks!!**

**R&R please!!! Virtual brownies to those who do! lol! =]**

**DTT**


End file.
